Pokemon:It started with roses
by Mr Topper
Summary: Ash is heading home from the kalos region after his loss in the league and on the boat back he encounters team rocket who take pikachu and head to hoenn with him and whwn ash arrives at hoenn he meets May at a flowers shop.How will happen next?


This a pokemon advanceshipping story,now this is my first ever fanfic so cut me some slack if it's bad alright?

And after I finish this one I'll do another one and maybe if anyone is reading this y'all can help me decide who's next.

Now this story is my own simple,short fanfic.im only gonna do like 10 or 15 or maybe 7 chapters so.So with out further a do let's begin.

Chapter 1:Flower Trouble

We begin in the Hoenn region in Petalburg City,where we see may brushing her hair in her bedroom ;)."sweetie can you come her please?"Mays mom said from downstairs."Sure mom!"May says happily,she puts her hair brush down and heads out of her room.after a quick second of 8 she's makes it downstairs(I rate her a...9.9)"What is it mom?"May says curiously with a confused look."I was hoping you could go to the flower shop in Rustboro city?"Her mom asks with a smile holding map of Hoenn.

But mom Rustboro city is far away it could take 5 years!"May yells loudly while putting her hands in the air.

"May Rustboro city is only a hour away please may"Mays mom says while smiling again."Fine mom I'll go get your flowers"May says with disappointment.

"Guess I'll head out now"May says as she heads to the door."Wait!,don't you need this map"Mays mom says with concern."Mom have you forgotten I traveled the Hoenn region with Ash and Brook I'll be fine"May says smiling.

"ok may I just want to be safe"Mays mom says while smiling."I will mom bye!"May says while heading out the door waving."Bye sweetie!"Mays mom says while waving back.

Meanwhile on a boat heading towards the Kanto region,we see a very familiar face with his trusty Pikachu.

"Well Pikachu we're finally heading home"Ash says with big smile on his face."Pika!"Pikachu says happily."To bad I didn't win the Kalos League but then again I fought a amazing trainer hopefully next league I can win"Ash says while getting pump.

"Oh man we're gonna have to train harder Pikachu!"Ash says exited."Pika pika"Pikachu says with a depressed look."ok yes we'll get something to eat before we start training ha ha ha"Ash says with a big smile on his face.

"Chuuu" Pikachu says while happily."Man I'm gonna miss our friends though"Ash says while looking off the edge."pika Pikachu"Pikachu says concerned."yeah well can always visit them though"Ash says with a happy look.

Meanwhile looking at the ship from above in a meowth hot air ballon(you can probably guess who it is)

"Well well looks like the twerp is going back to Kanto"James says while looking at him with binoculars."looks like he's heading home by himself too" Meowth says smirking holding a net."meowth your not gonna use that net are you?" Jesse says to meowth who was getting ready to jump.

"Um yeah...why?"Meowth says"Meowth that's not gonna work"Jesse says with a mad look."why Jesse it will be a big catch!"James says confidently."The only big catch here is Jesse's-"Meowth gets cut off"MEOWTH YOU BETTER SHUT UP"jesse yells as she punches meowth off the balloon onto the ship.

"Jesses got a big catch?,Jesse when did you got fishing?james asks with a happy look."James you better stop while your ahead"jesses says angrily.

"AHHHH"Meowth yells while falling."Hey pikachu do you hear something?"Ash says confused."pika?"pikachu says confused.

Then a loud crash can be heard as meowth crashlanded on the ship."oh man and I thought I was gonna land on my feet"meowth says unhappy."Pikachu!,it's meowth I bet team rockets here!"Ash says.

Then out of nowhere Jesse and James appears from out of the sky"prepare for trouble!"Jesse says."And make it double!"James says."To protect the world from devastation!"Jesse says."To unite all people within our nation."James says."To denounce the evils of truth and love!"Jesse says."To extend our reach to the stars above!"James says."Jesse!"Jesse says."James!"James says."team rocket blasting off at the speed of light"Jesse says."surrender now or prepare to fight"James says."Meowth!,that's right!"Meowth says.

"Team rocket!,I bet I know why your here!"Ash says with a mad look."Ha using ya head kid,well if you must ask we're here for pikachu!"meowth says."Um...ask I just told you I know why your here..."Ash says with a confused look."anyway you already know my answer"Ash says with his battlers look."Ha we already know your answer twerp so we came prepared"Jesse says with a confident look."Ha whatever it is we'll defeat it,right pikachu?"Ash says looking at pikachu."Pikachu!" Pikachu says with determination.

"Ok Jesse pull it!"James says."I am i am!"Jesse says.Then Jesse pulls out robotic Snorelax (hope ya boy spelled that right)"a snorelax?"Ash says with a questionable look."whatever we'll still take him down!" Ash says

Ash:Pikachu use Thunderbolt!

Pikachu:PIKA!

Pikachu use thunderbolt on the robot snorelax but It had

no effect.

"Ha ha ha you think we would really make it that easy, that robot is made of rubber ha"James said

Jesse:Robot snorelax use robo punch!

The snorelax obey and sent pikachu flying towards the ship wall.

"Pikachu!"Ash said."pika pi"pikachu says.

Ash:still kicking huh?,ok then pikachu use quick attack!

Pikachu:Pika pi!

Pikachu used quick attack only it did no damage and I think pikachu has a concussion now.

Ash:pikachu!

Pikachu:PIKA!

Ash:ok pikachu let's finish this use iron tail!

Pikachu:pikachu!

Pikachu used iron tail on its belly only it did no damage and pikachu is stuck there

"Ha got ya"meowth said as he pressed a button.Then the part pikachu is stuck on,pulled it self into the robot and turned into a cage."Pikachu!"Ash yelled."Ha we finally got the pikachu for the boss"James said."not on my watch!"ash yelled.

"Quick coughing use smoke screen!"said James as he threw a pokeball.Coughing used smoke screen,making the whole area with dark smoke."pikachu-coughing-pikachu"ash said while coughing.When the smoke finally cleared team rocket was gone along with pikachu.Ash looked around for them and could see there balloon floating away.

"Noivern come on out"ash said as he threw a pokeball

"Noivern!"norivern said while pumped."quick Noivern follow that balloon!"ash said as he hoped on Noivern.

"Noivern"Just as that Noivern took off after the balloon.

Well that was chapter 1 I hope you all enjoyed (well if anyone is reading this) it was a decently long chapter anyway hope y'all liked it except more from me soon.Also I have a YouTube channel if y'all wanna check it out it's Mr Topper, I know VERY cool name lol


End file.
